


Human Courting Rituals

by GeeLizzie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Awkwardness, Curious Connor, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Eventual Spoilers for Ending, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hank as a father figure, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, grumpy Hank, when Connor goes to a certain tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLizzie/pseuds/GeeLizzie
Summary: You are an officer at DPD and one day, while investigating deviants with Hank, Connor ends up having to patrol with you.He gets curious about "Human Courting Rituals" and fluffy things happen!(Yes, I suck at summaries....sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people!  
> This is my first published story ever! I just wanted to write something simple, and fluffy, for the cinnamon roll that is Connor (seriously, he's the cutest).  
> Eventual spoilers for a certain path of the game.
> 
> ps.: English is technically not my first language, so I hope I didn't mess up too many pronouns and stuff. (hehe)

You’re enjoying a quiet lunch in the break room when a voice startles you.

“Officer (l/n)?” The android asks. “My name’s Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” The same one who, a few days ago, asked every single person on the station where Hank Anderson was before you had to tell him to look in the bars.

“I know, I’ve seen you with Anderson.” You give Connor a small smile.

You didn’t have anything against androids but since you’ve never had one at home and your parents choose to send you to android-free schools they still freaked you out a bit.

The android sits across from you, looking at your lunch. Today it was grilled chicken and Ceasar salad, with parmesan dressing. 

“Your lunch is the healthiest here.” Connor slightly points at it.

“Yeah....” Since your last checkup, the doctor had told you to lay back from fatty foods. “Isn’t Anderson going to be mad at you if you’re not with him?”

You didn’t mean it as to come out as defensive as it did. Connor didn’t seem to notice, though.

“Actually, lt. Anderson told me to come talk to you.” The blue LED on his temple blinks a few times and you wonder if the android’s reviewing the conversation he had with the older man. “He’s going to be assisting Detective Reed for the day so he told me to talk to you, instead of going back to CyberLife and wait until our investigation can continue.”

“Uh, ok...” You look at Anderson’s desk to find him smirking back at you, waving his hand ironically. Connor notices it too. “But did he tell you that I’m stuck patrolling for the next week?”

You had said something out of turn at the meeting the week before, so the Captain had punished you. You didn’t even remember what, exactly you said to anger him enough to not punish you just for a couple of days.

“Yes, but you usually patrol the central areas, right?” You nod. “We might find traces of deviants and if not I can process the evidence while you work.”

Anderson sometimes acted like a dad to you, so he probably sent the android to annoy you or to simply get rid of him for a while. 

“Ok.” You raise a finger at him. “Can I just confirm this with him? You can wait right here!”

You collect your empty lunch bag and go towards the lieutenant's desk. Hank’s eating chips while balancing on his chair.

“Anderson!” His head turns towards your voice, still smirking. “Am I gonna get in trouble for taking an android that should be with you?”

“Sorry,(y/n),” he shrugs. “It doesn’t want wait and do nothing while I’m looking into that serial killer with Reed,”

“But-“ You try to reason but he interrupts.

“And we wouldn’t want Reed damaging it, would we?” You both knew what Gavin Reed thought about androids

You sigh. “...no...”

“So you get the goofy-looking android all to yourself, maybe work on both of your social skills while you’re there.” 

“Oh, fuck you!” You say at the man’s smug face, hoping he fell out of the chair so you could be the one laughing at him. “Besides, I think he’s actually not that bad to look at, it could help brighten my day.” It didn’t go through your head that this particular argument would be more like ammunition for him than anything else.

“Really?” The way your mentor says it makes you blush. “You’ve got a thing for dorky plastic machines now?”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” You try to hide behind your hands, muttering a few swear words.

“Why not?” The android’s voice makes you jump back to look at him while Anderson actually laughs at your embarrassment. “My face and voice were specially designed for my job, to be approachable and friendly.”

“Uhm...” You look from Connor to the lieutenant, probably still blushing. “Let’s just go, Connor!”

“Have fun, kids!” Anderson says in between bites.

You take off towards the exit, not bothering to look back and resisting the urge to flip him the bird.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You change stations on the radio, searching for something interesting while sipping the can of soda. Waiting for the car to reach its destination in silence was becoming weird.

“I really don’t understand how you humans keep ingesting things,” Connor speaks for the first time since you got in the car. “You can’t possibly need it after your lunch.”

You chuckle, that’s a weird point to make out of nowhere. “Well, you forgot about gluttony, it makes us eat and drink when we don’t need to.”

“Yes, of course.” His LED blinks a few times. “It would be much easier if you could just correct a code.”

“Well, imperfections are what makes humans. Androids are perfect.”

“I don’t agree. I’ve failed tasks I’ve been given, androids are not perfect.”

“But you are definitely better than humans” You point out.

“Yes, by these standards, you could say so.”

The car stops at a spot and you get out. The spot is in front of a CyberLife store, where a few androids are on display, ready to be bought. Connor barely looks at them before taking a coin out of his pocket and start playing with it.

You set up shop, meaning you just lean back at the storefront, watching the movement. For a few minutes, you just watch as he moves the coin expertly through his fingers. 

“Sorry to make you stand around...” You say after what seemed like an hour of standing in silence, watching him like a weirdo. “Captain has me ‘watching from up close’ or whatever...So I just drive to some places in town and, you know, watch.”

“I don’t get tired. I can stand here all day.” He shrugs, putting the coin away. “Besides, I’ve already reviewed half of the evidence I have for the cases.”

That was impressive, he must have a hell of a processor

“Excuse me, officer!” A woman calls your attention from a few feet away, at the android parking. “Can you come here please?”

You rest your hand on your gun, just in case, as you walk towards her. She already looks annoyed.

“How can I help?”

“I have five minutes until my meeting starts but this thing’s not working and I can’t bring it there!” She points to the android next to her.

“I’ll see what I can do, madam, but I think I’ll have to call support and they can take 20 minutes to get somewhere.”

You touch the structure and an error message shows up.

“Of course it is!” The woman throws her hands up.

“I can try to fix it.” Connor suggests, waiting for your answer.

The woman looks at him. “Then do it already!” She screams before muttering “fucking androids.”

Connor turns his head to the structure, his LED blinking, probably analyzing it.

Somehow, though, you take offense from her words.

“Listen, madam, Connor’s not programmed to do this, so he’s doing you a favor. You shouldn’t speak to him like that.”

“Great, now even the police force are plastic lovers?” The volume of her speech brings the attention to you. Bystanders start looking. “It’s meant to serve us so I can treat it however I want!”

“And isn’t it your job to serve us?” She points a finger at your chest.

The hand on your gun tightens. You look around at the people watching, while Connor and the woman’s android keep their blank stares while doing their tasks.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself.

“Madam, you shouldn’t raise your voice to a police officer. I could fine you.” You put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, bringing his attention to you. “Let’s go, call support. This is not your job.” Connor nods

“What? You’re just gonna leave me here?” She keeps screaming as you walk away.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, madam.” 

“Support will be here in 11 minutes.” The android says to you. 

You open the car door and give it the address. Next stop is the park.

“Aren’t you going to tell her?” He asks as he enters the car.

“Nah, she’ll just have to wait.”

You start the car and look at the woman’s furious face as it drives away. You can’t help but chuckle.

“You didn’t have to defend androids. Why did you do it?” Connor speaks after a few minutes.

You look at him, you didn’t know exactly why it bothered you so much, usually, people seemed grateful for the help androids gave but you’ve never seen someone attack them this personally. 

He keeps staring at you. He really wants an explanation.

“Uh, I don’t know.” You sigh. “You might be made of plastic or whatever but look, talk and feel like humans.... it doesn’t feel right to see you being mistreated.”

Connor’s LED goes from blue to orange a few times. You wonder what it means.

But you also hope he doesn't know that you weren’t actually defending the woman’s Android, you were mostly defending him.

Because of.... reasons? 

Your phone rings. It’s Anderson. You transfer it to the car.

“What?” Your voice comes out annoyed.

“How’s everything going?” He’s clearly amused.

“Fine, I’m going to the park now.” You look at Connor, rolling your eyes. “I mean, we are.”

“Glad to know you haven’t damaged CyberLife property, yet.”

You give him a fake laugh.

“Good luck, honey.”

“Screw you, Anderson.” You finish the call.

“You seem to like each other,” The android starts.

“Yes?” 

“So why do you treat each other badly?”

“It’s not like that...” you laugh. “He likes teasing me, so I tease him back.”

Maybe, you think, Connor doesn’t have that much social knowledge because he usually deals with dead people. That makes him seem innocent, somehow.

“I understand, officer (l/n)”

“You can call me (y/n)” You give him a warm smile.

 

* * *

 

The park is mostly empty due to the cold, just a few runners and androids tending to the grass.

“Let’s just walk around the park.” You tell him. 

“Good thing you don’t get tired, right?” You try to make small talk.

“And cold.” He nods in agreement. “The temperature is low today.”

“Yeah.” You feel the chilly wind.

Androids are way more... responsive than you thought. At least Connor is. You get the need to get to know him better

“Do you like your work? With deviants, I mean...” You look at him as you walk.

“It is what I was programmed to do.” He looks from you to the park. “But I’m a machine, I don’t have emotions. So I don’t ‘like’ my job, I just do it.”

For some reason, you think he’s lying.

“Well, you seem to enjoy it.” You shrug. “At least enough to put up with Anderson.”

You wait for something and when there’s nothing you nudge him. “Come on, I know you can laugh and stuff! At least do it so I don’t feel awkward!”

He smiles for a few seconds and you can’t tell if it’s genuine or not.

“Thank you, Connor!” You smile back.

You finish a lap of the park and besides a drunk guy sleeping on a bench you had to wake up, there’s nothing else out of the ordinary. You kept trying to make small talk but it seemed like the android didn’t like it or didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, let’s sit down for a sec.” You tell him at the half of the second lap.

You check your phone for new messages but, sadly, nothing to help stall time until 5. You sigh, looking back at Connor to suggest that you play a game or something, but his head is turned away.

You move forward on the bench to see what has his attention so focused. It’s a couple, kissing.

“What’s wrong?” You ask him. 

They don’t seem to be caring weapons or under the influence of red ice or any other substances, so you don't know why his attention is so focused on them.

“This part, of the human courting ritual, seems... unusual. It doesn’t bring it closer to copulation or advances it.... why do humans do it so much?” He seems genuinely curious about it.

You chuckle, thinking about the best way to explain. “Because it feels good and it can show intimacy. So you should probably stop staring the way you are, they might think you're a creep”

He looks back at you. “So it’s also a form of showing possession?”

“Not exactly, but yes...”  You struggle, looking for the logical way to answer it but decide to wait for his questions.

His LED blinks orange a few times, again, before turning back to blue.

“Doesn’t it make you nauseous, mixing bacteria with someone else?” 

“No,” You laugh. “Besides, you wouldn’t mix any, even if you kissed a human.”

“Yes, you’re right. The lubrication is antibacterial.” He looks at the couple again before staring at you. “Maybe I should try it.”

You feel yourself blush. “Uh, yeah. Maybe you should.”

“(Y/n), you said earlier that you find me attractive. Does that mean you would kiss me?”

You clear your throat. How did it come to this subject?

“Uh, yes? Probably?” You look down at your feet. “Do you have the, like, parts for it?”

“Yes, a design reason made all androids come with escort parts. It made it easier to not keep changing them.” His LED blinks. 

“Ok... Do you really want to do this?” 

He nods. “For some reason, I’m curious about it.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

You laugh. You'll have to start things, to take the lead.

So you do, putting a hand on his cheek, it’s a little colder than you expected, and pulling him towards you. Tilting your head to the side, you connect your lips with Connor’s. Just a quick peck before leaning away enough to look into his eyes.

“So?” You ask, hand gliding down to his shoulder.

“They weren’t kissing like that.” He says.

“Yeah? Ok.”

This time he leans closer first but waits for you to initiate it. You kiss him again, before grabbing his between your own and sucking a little, you had to admit it felt weird to not hear a moan or at least a breath intake but you kept going.

His lips were so soft and when you finally put your thong inside his mouth, and felt his own, you could barely tell the difference between it and a “real” one. 

Whatever he had on his mouth to mimic saliva was also doing a great job and after a few seconds of you guiding the kiss, you felt him get used to it and participate too, putting one hand on your neck and the other on your hip.

And the kiss turns amazing when Connor starts taking the lead, going from a french kiss to light pecks. Heat goes through your body when he starts breathing heavily- or at least mimicking it.

But, after a while, the need for oxygen comes and you push him back slightly.

“Wow...” You laugh, a little embarrassed.

“What? Was it bad?” His expression of disappointment makes you throw your hands up.

“NO! No... believe me, you seemed like a pro kisser! I just needed to breathe.” You run your fingers through your bottom lip, feeling the soreness.

“I unlocked the consort android programming so I could understand everything better.”

“You can do that?”

“I have a certain, unique clearance.”

“Cool.” You look around but the couple is gone and there’s no one else.

“Your skin is warm and blushed” He touches your cheek. “And now that I know how to please humans, I know that means you enjoyed it.”

“Don’t say it like that... it feels weird! Besides, you need to like it too! Did you?”

“After the unlock, I knew how to respond and it did feel good but it’s just the programming. If an escort android doesn’t respond positively to these actions, humans wouldn’t want them.”

“You shouldn’t talk like that, like it’s all programming. You got CURIOUS, Connor! That shows you went out of your ‘programming’” You make air quotes.

Connor seems scared of your words, his LED even turning red. 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” You hold his hands, he looks at them weirdly. “Shouldn’t have said like-“

Your phone rings, Anderson again.

“What?!” You answer, voice filled with anger. Your friend did have the worst timing.

“Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to bother you again, but I need Connor back here, asap.”

“Ok..." you sigh, calming yourself. "we’ll be there in 15.”

“10 if you turn the siren on...” he pleads, it must be serious.

“10 it is then.” You roll your eyes, motioning for Connor to follow you. “Bye, Anderson.”

“See you soon!” He hangs up.

“So Anderson,” You start explaining to him, glad to ignore the kiss for now.

“I know, he sent me a message before calling you”

“Oh, ok.” You nod.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Paperwork for you, honey.” Reed throws the stack on your desk, making you take your eyes from a certain android and back to him.

You weren't staring or anything, but since returning to the station, Connor seemed to have gone back to a machine, ready to hunt androids. You think that maybe he's having doubts, why else would he even be curious? Or it was just an experience for him and now he's over it,

“Of course....” You clear your throat.

“Captain has never picked on any rookie like he picks on you.” He sits on the edge of your desk.

“Yeah, I don’t know why. I’ve done my best...”

“Well, maybe it’s because you seem to have a thing for plastic machines?” He winks at you, making you freeze, one hand on top of the pile of papers. “What?!” Voice cracking, you check to see if anyone’s looking.

“There was this complaint, a woman called saying you completely ignored her for an android? And you seem to treat them normally, you even say good morning to some of them...” His tone makes it seem like he’s almost nauseous.

“Uhm...” You can’t believe that arrogant woman had the guts to fill a complaint. “Sometimes I see the blue circle too late, but sometimes I say good morning to trees.”

You laugh to stop your rambling, you were always trying to get his approval since the Captain really trusted Reed and it seemed the best option to learn from him since you wanted to be a detective. You felt you were close to getting the promotion, but Captain Fowler always had an excuse.

But he seemed really into flirting with you, for some reason.

“Yes, I clearly remember you apologizing after bumping a chair. Or that door.” He smiles.

“Yeah” You blush.

“It was cute.” He puts a hand on top yours, the one that’s still on top of the papers.

“Ha! Thanks!” You look at your hands, feeling weird but not wanting to take it away.

“Hey, lovebirds! If you would please pay attention to me?” Anderson ’s snapping his fingers, both he and Connor staring at you.

You immediately pull your hand away, almost making Reed loose balance. He looks back at Hank.

“Hold your fucking horses, Anderson! I’m going.” He then whispers to you, before winking. “Talk to you later, darling.”

You take a deep breath as he moves away and try to focus on the terminal in front of you where you would need to transfer everything from paper to the server, just another type of torture.

You pick the woman’s complaint. She said you refused to help her, lie, and then proceeded to explain how you defamed her character. You roll your eye while typing her side and try to explain yours as best as you can.

The rest of the complaints have nothing to do with you, most are actually about androids or Anderson, so it’s easier to fly through them, sending them to the people who need to explain what happened or ask for the android’s memory of it. Another hour passes quickly by as you work.

Until Hank Anderson flops himself on the chair in front of your desk.

“So, (y/n), you know I think of you as my annoying child, right?” He asks smiling.

“Sure, and I think of you as my slightly alcoholic father.” You shrug as you keep typing. 

“And that works, right?” The difference of tone makes you focus entirely on him. 

It did work, since your parents live on the South of the country, and you moved to Detroit right after graduation to try and be on the center of technology, you only saw them on special occasions.

“Yes?” You answer. Where in hell was he getting at?

He looks around and you follow his gaze, he seems to be making sure no one is looking. Most of your co-workers seemed to be in the break room enjoying the donuts detective Collins brought a few minutes ago.

“So, it’s my duty to give you advice on this thing....” He gestures around you.

“Thing?” Did you do something wrong? Maybe he read the complaint and thought YOU were the arrogant one.

“Connor told me about the kiss.” He explains.

“Shit!” Your mouth hangs open, looking back to the android who’s focused on his job on the desk in front of Anderson’s.

You need a whole to hide in NOW.

“Calm down kid, I’m not here to judge you!”

He raises a hand to calm you but you know judging is a great part of Hank Anderson, especially when it comes to androids.

“It’s just, really innocent when it comes to these things.” He sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Could you at least call him ‘he’?” You whisper. “It’s weird hearing about me kissing an ‘it’” 

“But that’s what i-he is, kid! Connor’s not human!” 

“So why are you keeping your voice down? It does seem like you don’t want him to hear.” 

“They could wipe his memory and he would forget you in a second, (y/n)! He doesn’t have control half of the time.”

“They have consciousness, Hank. He chose to talk about that couple kissing, just like he chose to keep trying to make you work with him!”

“I just,” he lowers his voice when he sees people slowly returning to their stations. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Relax, old man,” you assure him. “We’re not getting married or anything. He’s just curious.”

Anderson opens his mouth to answer but turns his head towards steps coming your way. You see a man in a tracksuit approaching.

Anderson gets up. “Be careful” he says before leaving.

“Hello!” The man says nervously before looking at the tag with your name on the desk.

“Officer (l/n),” you shake his hand. “Have a sit, Mr.?”

The man sits down, his eyes red and nose puffy. “Thomas Green, but call me Tom.”

“Ok, how can I help you, Tom?” You smile warmly at him.

Helping someone was way better than the paperwork you were doing.

“I- I lost him!” He starts crying. “I don’t know how!”

You open the drawer and hand him a box of tissues. “I’m sorry you did, Tom but I can help you.”

You open the Missing Persons sheet on your terminal. “But sometimes, on these cases, timing is very important.”

“I lost Bob! My android!” He says in between sniffles.

You can’t help the sigh of relief that comes out of your mouth. Tom stops crying.

“What? You don’t care about androids?!” He screams. “I was triple the size I am today and if it wasn’t for Bob I would be dead! A heart attack!”

“Sorry, sir” You reassure him. “I thought it was a child. Thankfully, androids have a better sense of directions and can go back to their owners.”

Tom’s expressions softens. “They do?”

“Yes, Tom. Now, do you have the serial number?”

“Yes, thank you! Some people don’t understand it but I owe Bob my life!”

He hands you a paper and you type the serial.

“Do you think it turned deviant?” Connor’s voice comes from behind you.

“Could he?” Tom starts crying again. “I know he’s a training model but my wife made him do chores and screamed at him sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, sir!” You try but Connor keeps talking over you.

“Yes, trauma and going out of programming can turn an android deviant.”

Everyone starts looking at Tom’s sobbing cries.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Tom. Excuse me for just a second.”

You grab Connor’s arm and pull him with you, going towards one of the other androids.

“Can you get that man some water and keep him company for a while.” 

The android smiles at you. “Of course, Officer (L/n).”

When she leaves towards Tom, you let go of Connor’s arm.

“Connor,” you sigh. “You can’t come out of nowhere and start talking about deviants”

“It’s my job to know everything about them.” He says practically, like he doesn’t see any wrong.

“I know! But you should be working with Anderson.”

“He left, said we didn’t have anything else to do.”

You look at the clock. “Great, it’s still 4:30 but of course Hank gets to leave and go to the bar!” You pinch the bridge of your nose, closing your eyes and sighing.

After you started looking out for him, Anderson’s drinking had gotten better but he still has his lows, where you have to run by his house with food for him and Sumo. You knew that if you helped him get out of this slump, he would go back to being one of the best detectives but it was so hard sometimes.

“Did I upset you?” He asks.

You look up at him, seeing how affected he got. “No! I mean, a little, but it’s ok. You didn’t know.”

“I’ve never seen anyone who wasn’t a child be this affected by an android. Usually, the owners are furious and blame the android in these situations.” His led blinks.

“Yeah, I know. It’s a good change, honestly... I mean, he put his trust on this uh, Bob, it’s nice to see him being worried about him.”

“You are strange.” Connor says smiling and it makes your stomach turn inside out. “You seemed distant at first and I thought it was because I’m an android but you always treat everyone with respect. I realize you were only distant with me because you didn’t trust me. Now that we are working together, you are starting to open up.”

"Maybe it was the awesome kiss?" You think to yourself, but since Connor hasn't mentioned it, you decide to let it go.

You blush, chuckling. “Man, you are such a dork. Being all smooth and stuff.”

A genuine smile looks good on him so you pull him close and hug him, he takes a few seconds to put his arms around you but seems to get the message.

“You can ask Tom the questions you want, but wait for my signal, ok?”

“Ok”

Back at your desk, the police android managed to calm down the man.

“Officer, I filled the report for you. Everything is under control, you can go home for the day.” Her smile seems so artificial. Why do some androids feel more alive than others?

“Are you sure? Tom, is everything ok?”

“Yes, I hope we find Bob!” Tom’s already getting up from the chair, blowing his nose one last time

“(Y/n), I need to ask questions.”

You put a hand on Connor’s chest to stop him. “Let it go, or else we’ll be stuck here all night hearing stories” You whisper to the android before saying louder to the man. “Good night, Tom, I hope you find him! Call if you need any help.”

“Thank you!” He even hugs the android who helped him before going away.

You sigh in relief and start gathering your things. “Where do you go at night, Connor? I mean, after your investigation ends for the day...”

“Back to CyberLife, where I do reports and other pertinent errands.”

You show your badge on the way out, saying hello to a few friends starting their own shifts, with Connor still behind you.

“Uh, I walk home...” you tell him. “Its a couple blocks away, almost at downtown.”

“I can walk with you then, it’s easier to get a taxi there.”

“Uhuh” You tease. “and is that part of your ‘programming’?”

“I really don’t understand why you humans like provoking so much....” He sighs and scrunches his nose before gesturing ahead, so you start moving.

“Because it’s fun. And it can lead to adorable reactions.” You smile at him.

Even the rain can’t stop the movement on the streets and you quietly walk back to your apartment, feeling Connor’s presence beside you all the way.

“This is me.” You tell him, pointing at the entrance. “Thank you for being my personal guard.”

His light blinks and you can’t tell it’s because he isn’t used to humans thanking him. “My job is to help the police force and you are part of it. So helping you get home safely is part of it.”

You smile at him before moving closer and pressing a small kiss on his lips. Screw the fact that he seems to have forgotten all about it.

“Good luck on the case, Connor.” You say, before turning back an pressing your hand on the fingerprint slot to open the door. The last thing you see is Connor adorably raising his hand to his lips.

You can’t stop smiling for the rest of the night, but part of you feels very conflicted.

He kept saying he’s just a machine, that he doesn’t have feelings. If that’s true why do you feel close to him and even attracted to his personality? If that's true, something must be very wrong with you, for having feelings for a machine.

You decide to sleep on it.

But it doesn’t get any better over the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all the lovely comments! It makes me really happy to know you are enjoying it.  
> I struggled with this chapter so I used Sumo as my muse. :D I apologize if you think this turned into a Sumo appreciation chapter! (haha)

As the tension escalates between the deviant androids and the human military, Captain Fowler decides to promote you, which you find mostly means just higher clearance and not better treatment or payment. As a big part of the force is relocated towards resolving the conflicts, you end up with the minor red ice cases Hank was "working" on before. Since he wasn’t solving a lot of those, you’ve been working longer hours, determined to solve something.

 “Hey, (l/n)!” Officer Person calls from his desk.

 “Yeah?” You ask, sitting on his desk.

“So, Anderson hasn’t filled any reports on his last deviancy cases. Would you mind talking to him about it?”

Hank hasn’t shown up since the day you patrolled with Connor, which didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t doing his job.

“Isn’t that Connor’s job?” 

“The android does it for CyberLife so Hank has to do it for us.” He sighs. “Please? Otherwise, Captain will yell at me for not archiving things properly.”

“Fine, I don’t know why you volunteered to check reports, Person. That looks like a death sentence, especially with Hank.”

You start walking away when he calls you back. “(L/n), there’s just one thing...”

“Uhum...?” It was never just one thing.

“So, Captain wants them tomorrow.”

He smiles nervously. 

“It’s almost 08 pm, you know what that usually means for Hank, right?”

It meant drinking himself to sleep until noon when it wasn’t a serious game night. At least Hank never misses his games.

“It would be weird for anyone else to show up at his doorstep! I think he would shoot me.” Person looks scared.

You think it’s a very probable thing for drunk Hank. It’s a miracle he hasn’t started a war, yet.

“I’ll go, but I can’t promise anything. He might be way past awakening.”

“Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

You make a stop at a pharmacy for aspirin before heading for Hank’s house, hoping it'll help to convince him to write the reports.

You run from the cab to the house, trying to avoid the rain, and ring the doorbell. After a few seconds of not hearing any noise inside the house, you crouch to get the extra key Anderson keeps under his mat, only to hear the door opening in front of you.

Expecting a drunk Hank, you are amused to find Connor when you look up.

“Hey, Connor. Didn’t know you live here!” You tease.

“I don’t,” he answers, making you smile. “Lieutenant Anderson does, I came here to find him.”

“I know, man. I was just playing with you.” You pat him on the shoulder before pushing past him to enter.

Sumo comes at you immediately, asking for attention. You kneel down to pet him while looking around. You see a bottle of whiskey and a gun on one side of the kitchen and broken glass on the other.

“Uh, what happened?” You ask Connor.

“As I said, I came looking for Anderson but he wasn’t answering the door.” He explains while looking at you petting Sumo. “When I saw him unconscious, I broke in through the window to help him.” 

You are impressed. “He’s ok, though, right?”

Connor kneels down next to you. “Yes, I sobered him up by giving him a cold bath. He’s getting ready in the bathroom.”

“Oh, I would’ve really liked to see that!” You laugh. “So, how’s the investigation going?”

“It’s more difficult than I first thought, and deviancy is spreading faster, but I know we can solve it. It’s what I was programmed to do.”

“Well, it’s good that you’ve managed to befriend Hank, at least. He needs more friends.” You smile at him.

“It just seems the best way to accomplish the mission.” He answers instantly, like he has it memorized if anyone asks.

You smirk at him. “And what part do I have in accomplishing your mission?”

He seems to think for a few seconds. “I don’t know.”

Seeing how Connor’s eyes follow your hand going through the Saint Bernard’s fur and his LED blinks, you ask him. “Have you ever pet a dog before?”

“No, I don’t think so.” If he wasn’t an android, you would assume he was scared.

“I know he’s a big boy, but he’s harmless. You can touch him.”

Seeing his still scared expression, you put your hand on top of his to guide it through the dog’s back.

“He’s a good boy, right Sumo?” You use your dog voice to him and he wiggles his tail.

You let go of Connor’s hand when you feel he’s not scared anymore and he keeps petting on his own.

“He didn’t even snarl at me when I came in.” He says, smiling.

This is one of the cutest scenes you’ve ever seen, an android caressing a dog for the first time. An android you seem to like very much.

“Sumo’s the best.” You say, still watching Connor’s reaction.

He turns back to look at you, LED blinking orange a few times. You know you’re blushing.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, you two very close, sides almost touching.

“Sorry,” You look down to hide your embarrassment. “You are just too adorable.”

“I am not ‘adorable’...” He says, slowly taking his hand away from the dog. “...I-I’m just a machine, designed to accomplish a task.”

Sumo wines at the lack of attention before leaving.

The way Connor said it again, like he’s repeated it so many times it’s automatic for him, but this time he hesitated and you can tell he has doubts. 

You put your hand on top of his, looking him in the eyes.

“Is your task petting dogs? That’s what you’ve been doing for the last couple minutes and enjoying it.” You smile at him, interlocking your fingers and giving his hand a tight squeeze. “So yes, you are adorable and there's nothing terrible about it.” 

He stares at you intensively, so you stare back. Connor seems at a loss for words, analyzing your face. You move closer to him, feeling the urge to kiss him, pressing your lips to his. Your body warms up instantly and you use your free hand to hold his neck and pull him closer.

This kiss is way better than the first, but Connor pushes you away after a few seconds and reality hits you. You were kissing an android at Hank Anderson's house and everything feels different, somehow.

You open your mouth to say something, to apologize, at least, but Connor beats you to it,

“I’m going to check on lieutenant Anderson.” He says, quickly moving towards the bathroom.

You finally get up, after a few seconds of trying to understand what is happening between you, going to the kitchen to look at the mess. You quickly clean the broken glass first, a precaution so Sumo won’t hurt himself.

“Well, better get the whiskey and the gun while I’m at it.” You crouch to clean it, making the dog come to check out what you’re doing and sniffing the alcohol. “You wouldn’t want to get drunk, right Sumo?”

There was enough drinking in the house already. 

When you carefully lay the gun on the kitchen table, you see the turned down photograph. You didn’t need to check to know it was Cole, Hank did this from time to time.

You sigh, putting the aspirin you bought on the table, next to a glass of water. This is all you can do for the lieutenant for now.

You turn to leave, only to see Connor watching you from the end of the hallway.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You mock the dead tone he used to ask you the same question earlier.

“I think the way you help Sumo and lieutenant Anderson is certainly more....adorable....” He seemed reluctant to finish the sentence. “Than me.”

 You bit your lip to stop yourself from saying he’s adorable again.

“It’s not actually 'helping', (y/n) is just keeping me from killing my dog or myself accidentally.” Hank appears in the kitchen. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Person said you haven’t filled your reports, he told me to come to warn you that Fowler wants them tomorrow.” You shrug, pointing to the table. “Got you some aspirin, by the way...”

“CyberLife shows up and Fowler’s suddenly all about paperwork.” Hanks complains as he swallows a couple pills.

“I think that detective (y/n) is right to worry about bureaucracy, it's there to make things organized." 

 You look at Connor, surprised that he knows about your promotion. There were no formalities about it, just a conversation between you and Fowler, where he promised you'd discuss the specifics after the crisis was over,

 “Detective, huh?” Hank looks at you, smiling. “That’s a huge step forward, congratulations!”

 He hugs you, squeezing fondly. There’s a strong smell of alcohol coming from him, even after the shower and new clothes.

 “Thanks, Hank.” You smile. “But now I’m the one stuck with your leftover cases...”

 “Nah!” He waves a hand in dismissal. “You’ll solve them in no time, kid.” 

“Yes, you seem highly capable.” Connor nods in agreement, smiling.

Hank looks between the two of you, making you jealous of Connor’s perfect poker face, because Anderson was one hell of a detective and his look made you want to blurt out all of your secrets.

“Thanks, guys and if you need any help you can count on me.” You smile, hoping Hank’ll let it go. He seems to be itching to ask about you and Connor. 

“Right now, we’re going to investigate a murderous escort,” Connor starts explaining.

“We don’t need any help, though.” Hank interrupts. “(Y/n), you’ve done enough! Cleaning my mess and helping my dog. You’re a saint.”

“Don’t exaggerate it....” you side-eye him. “Otherwise I’ll think you’re bullshitting me.”

Hank laughs.

“Well, I’m gonna go then.” You say, after a few seconds of awkward silence. “Bye, Sumo!” You stop at the front door to pet the dog behind the ear.

“See you guys tomorrow, hopefully with that paperwork in hands!” You send Hank a determined look.

"I'll do it, don't worry..." he sighs.

You open the door to see that the rain seems to have died down. "Good. But, Connor, feel free to force him if he throws a tantrum and decides not to."

You hear Hank's fake laugh as you close the door behind you.

You felt disappointed, somehow, that what you hoped to grow with Connor didn’t seem to be moving anywhere, even with the flirting you can't help yourself from throwing his way. At least it won’t until he acknowledges that there is something. You weren't usually this bold when you wanted someone, but his cluelessness made you want to fight for it, for him. 

“Shit,” you say to yourself. “I really have feelings for an android.”

And you giggle inside the taxi, alone, like a lunatic because there was no denying that fact anymore. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for the comments!  
> ps.: Sorry for the wait... Finals are crushing me and my mood :( Thankfully, they end this week! :D

You finish storing the evidence of a drug deal gone wrong when your phone rings.

“Oh, great.” You mutter, Anderson must have told your parents. In their vision, Hank was a helpful lieutenant keeping an eye on their child with the new city and job.

“Hello, honey!” Comes you mother’s excited voice. “We are so proud of you!”

“Yes, we are! Can’t believe you’re a detective now, I’ll be boasting about it for months.”

“Thanks, guys, it was very unexpected but I think I deserved it, right?” You smile, confident.

They laugh, taking turns praising you.

“But it must be hard with all those robots rebelling... We saw the protests on the news.” Your father sighs. “We’re worried, honey. They even invaded that news station, who knows what they could do next?”

“Dad,” you take a deep breath. “They’re being peaceful, they just want to be treated like people, like they’re alive. They’re androids, not robots, which means they do have a consciousness and stuff. ” you gesture around.

You leave the records room and lean on the corridor that separates it from the rest of the station.

“Well, it seems like they’re doing it right, then, if you are on their side too.” Your mother laughs. “You were never vocal about supporting androids before.”

"That’s uh, I just,” You blush, thinking about what to say instead of ‘Well, that was before I got to know one up close and know I have the hots for him, or something.’

“That was before they showed us that they are independent and able to think for themselves.” You say, it’s not a lie. “And since moving here, I’ve met all kinds of androids and they do talk, walk and feel like they’re a person!”

Oh, God. You just your parents that androids FEEL like humans. You hit your head on the wall lightly to punish yourself. Your parents don’t seem to notice, though.

“Ok, that’s a noble thought, but if anything serious happens, take the first flight back, ok?” You can hear the concern on her voice.

“Mom, you know I can’t! This is my job now and this is where I can help people! Don’t worry, I have training and can take care of myself.” You assure her.

“Ok honey! Just remember that we really want to meet that man who’s mentoring you.” They’ve been trying to meet the lieutenant but you always manage to come up with an excuse, since you never know which mood he’s going to be in.

“Yeah, I’m sure Hank’s excited about it too, maybe you can come by on Christmas and I can invite him.” You lie as you pinch the bridge of your nose.

“Oh, that looks great! Or you both can come back!” She suggests.

“Yeah mom, I’ll talk to him about it.” You offer, even though you probably won’t. “Oh, I have to go, bye guys!”

“Ok, love you, honey.” Your mother says.

“We’re very proud of you!” Your father says genuinely.

“Love you guys, call you later!” You end the call.

You look up, leaning your entire body on the wall and breath heavily, enjoying the silence. It has been a very busy week and you need a small break. It was good for the few seconds it lasted. Someone suddenly opened the doors, almost smacking you in the face with them.

“Hey! Be careful!” You warn, annoyed, before seeing who it was. “Connor? What’s happening? I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”

He grabs your arm and gestures for you to be silent, whispering. “I need 5 undisturbed minutes in there, please cover for me.”

“But why would you," The intensity of his eyes makes you believe him. "Ok, go! I’ll be outside.”

“Thank you, (y/n).” Connor says, looking deep into your eyes before using his hand to open the door.

You barely closed the door behind you when you see Reed approaching you.

“Did I just see Connor go inside?” He tries to look over you.

“Yes!” You move to block his vision, desperately thinking about what to say.

“Can you believe h- it almost forgot to log some evidence?” You scoff, it doesn’t come out as fake as you thought it would.

“Fucking androids, right?” His suspicion seems to die down.

“Yeah, I mean, why have them if they don’t do the job right, right?”

“Exactly!” He agrees but his eyes don’t leave the door for even a second.

You hear Anderson talking to Perkins, which means he’s also on distraction duty but if Reed finding Connor is bad, him finding Connor and then alerting Perkins is awful.

“So, Gavin!” You run your hand through his arm. This makes him look at you. “I think you owe me some coffee.”

“I do?” He asks smugly.

You gesture to your clothes. “My promotion? I’m now free of uniforms and hats.” You laugh nervously.

“Of course! I hope this means they’ll finally make Anderson retire.... he’s been a pain in the ass these past years.” Reed looks back at the lieutenant, seemingly analyzing the conversation the man's having with the agent.

“Let’s go now! It’ll be a good break from annoying androids and drunk lieutenants.” You start pulling him with you, towards the exit.

“Ok, darling, calm down.” He laughs, still letting you lead him away.

You sigh in relief when you finally open the door to the chilly November air.

“Where are we even going?” He asks.

“Why don’t you choose?” You smile at him.

By the triumphant look on his face, you know you've succeeded in baiting him.

 

* * *

 

Connor would have to owe you for enduring a whole hour of Gavin Reed boasting and complaining about everything.

Literally everything, like how he hates when people say he looks like the CyberLife founder, because he says he looks way better than that guy and doesn’t fuck androids for a living. And how the coffee machine at the station sucks and Anderson's an idiot and Fowler's just a pain in his ass..... You stop paying attention after a while and think about what Connor was planning on getting with the evidence.

Finally, though, Reed gets a lead and has to pursue it, leaving you alone, and you run back to the station. You calmly walk to Anderson’s desk, where the man seems worried.

“Hank, what happened?” You ask him in a low voice, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Perkins and the rest of the FBI agents were gone and the station seemed quiet.

“The feds took the case from us" He sighs. "Connor got a lead and went out to investigate, I don’t know where. I just saw him walking while I was distracting Perkins..” 

You smile, the old man was really starting to like the android. It was a good thing, Hank really needed more friends.

“He knows what he’s doing. At least I hope so.” You reassure him. If anyone could collect info from scattered evidence, it would be the incredibly intelligent detective android.

“I’m not worried.” He scoffs. “He always says he a machine that can be replaced.”

You point a finger at him. “You know, you keep resenting androids for being ‘machines’ but refuse to show emotion yourself. Stop being so stubborn, Anderson.”

“I-I,” The man seems awestruck, you are usually friendly and don’t talk back at people but you wanted to show him his hypocrisy.

“Didn’t you say he saved your life instead of chasing a deviant a few days ago AND when the one at the tower was going to shoot you? Do you think a simple ‘machine’ would do that?” He needs to understand that Connor is not just a simple android, just like Connor himself needed to see it.

Or at least you feel the need to show them.

“(Y/n), calm do-“ He throws his hands up in surrender.

“No, Anderson, I won’t.” You grit your teeth to avoid raising your voice. “You owe him for it!”

“I guess I do...?” He says.

You glare at him. “And what about the stupid Russian Roulette? What would’ve happened if neither I nor Connor was around when you woke up? Would you've continued the game?”

You wouldn’t have brought that up if you weren’t extremely mad at him. When you got your job at the Detroit police station, Hank was put in charge of showing you the ropes and, even if he was grumpy as hell, you became friends so you try, as best as you can, to help him get rid of his vices. To show him that some people actually cared about him, even when he didn't. 

Your face must show how upset you’re because his expression softens. He gets up and hugs you, at first you are too startled- he’s never done this sentimental thing before- but you end up hugging him back.

“I’m sorry, (y/n).” He takes a deep breath. "I didn't realize I was hurting you too."

“You told me you were better, that you had stopped binging like that!” You poke his chest.

You feel his chest shake so you push away from him to search his face. He’s about to cry. Shit, you couldn’t make him sadder, it can only make things worse.

“Is Hank Anderson crying?” You joke, punching him lightly on the arm. “Everything’s ok, just please try to be better.”

He nods, smiling. “Good, otherwise who’ll walk Sumo when I’m passed out?”

You roll your eyes at him. “Call me if you learn something and if you need anything. Anytime.”

“I will.” He sits back at his desk. You point your finger at him.

“I mean it, Anderson!” You warn him.

“Don’t worry, detective (l/n), I can follow orders.” He says mockingly.

You nod and return to your desk, glad you made things right with him, but a part of you needs to know where Connor went and if he's safe.

You would just have to find a way.


End file.
